The Man who Envied the Clouds
by Detective Ryoshi
Summary: A noir take on Naruto, following Shikamaru Nara as a P.I., as well as his friends Shino Aburame, Tenten, and Temari as they help him with his work. The story takes place after the Fourth Shinobi War, where Naruto has become a corrupt Hokage. This story follows Shikamaru's inner turmoil as he leaves his detective duties one night while drunk.


The Man who Envied the Clouds

By Detective Ryoshi

Shikamaru inhaled deeply. A cloud had gracefully crossed the moon. The detective exhaled. He had a murderer to find. His coffee had just started to get cold. Thoughts of dystopia entered the man's head. Shikamaru hated the post-Fourth Shinobi War Konoha with a passion. He was mad at its' Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, the so-called Hero of the Hidden Leaf. He blamed the blonde-haired ruler for letting Yakuza and other low-lifes get away with their crimes; extortion, theft, rape, murder, the list went on and on. Shikamaru blamed him for not only accepting money, power, and forbidden jutsu from the high-ranking Yakuza families, but for also discouraging people to not ask questions of morality, or justice, not to question those who wield power. The detective blamed the news reporter, arrested and spending his years in prison, on Uzumaki. He blamed the prostitute, rotting in the gutter, butchered by unhappy Yakuza pimps, on Uzumaki. But most of all, he blamed the arrogance and sin, it's stench rising to the bright, pure moon which had always showered it's rays of light, of wealthy and powerful men who seek to destroy the village that raised Shikamaru, on Uzumaki. The pride and well-being of Hidden Leafs' villagers, is dying from the inside, because of its' corrupt Hokage. Shikamaru was a little drunk that late night. Not to drunk, but drunk nonetheless. Its normal, is it not, to drown one's sorrows in some nice, refreshing Sake? Isn't the working man, the suffering man, of Konoha at least entitled to that? This is what Shikamaru believed, and what he used to defend himself from harassing Jonin Shinobi, unwillingly requesting to walk him to his house, and out of the pub. This wasn't to say Shikamaru did not have genial, wholesome rage to Naruto and his corrupted Konoha, but alcohol brings out the worse in us, even in genius's and righteous men, like Shikamaru. A cloud had smoothly spilled over the moon. Though brief, its light would be hindered. Though brief.

Two of Shikamaru's comrades in arms entered the neon-showered café. The door had opened meekly, and closed meekly. It didn't make a sound. These comrades, who were approaching Shikamaru swiftly, but comfortably, were not only with the man when he was fighting the good fight, whether it be for Konoha on multiple past occasions, or for himself, in more recent occurrences. They were also good friends, who treated each other warmly, though they had reached this state of bonhomie only four years ago, yet known each other for a much greater length of time. They reached Shikamaru's table. They were both anxious, though they displayed said emotions in different ways, in their own ways.

The two people that had reached the drunken Shikamaru, on a cold dusk in Konoha, were Detective Assistant Shino Aburame, and bodyguard Tenten. "Hello, Nara…" said Tenten, her look of worry unwavering. "Good evening, Shikamaru," greeted Shino calmly. "Oh… um… hey guys…" replied the detective, his eyes focused on his lukewarm coffee. His cigarette fell into the drink, embers swiftly flowing out of it, forming a trail as it landed with a quiet "blip." "Shikamaru. We need to talk about my salary." Said Tenten as her look of subtle anguish quickly changed into one of strength and determination. "Once you and she are done talking, it would wise if we discussed Karin Daratsuki," Shino referred to the murdered prostitute whom he and Shikamaru were investigating earlier this morning. "Oh… okay… let's talk." Shikamaru lazily turned his head to Tenten, with the expression of a four year old who had just woken up from a long nap. Tenten recoiled. She covered her nose after she had taken a whiff of Shikamaru's awful liquor breath. "Actually it's okay… we can talk tomorrow. I don't want to discuss money with you after you've had a hundred gallons of booze," Tenten told Shikamaru hyperbolically. "Good," nodded Shino, "Now let's discuss the murder. You see, the girl would ordinarily take clients at the Hyuuga clan compound, where certain Yakuza and gangsters would discuss turf policies with the Post-Hyuuga Reformation Act Branch Family, whose hierarchy and stance regarding prostitution and extortion had changed drastically after Naruto-sama had passed the act. Now… Shikamaru… are you even listening to me?" Shino stopped and asked the drunk detective. "Um… yeah… that Tomoe chick…" responded Shikamaru, desperately trying to come up with an alibi for his crumbling attention span. "No, Shikamaru. There was no woman involved named Tomoe." Shino sighed and buried his brow into his palm. "What happened to you?" asked Tenten with a look of sorrow, "you were one of the most bright, talented shinobi any of the Five Nations had to offer in the war." "I… don't want to remember the war…" said Shikamaru as he burrowed his head into the table. "I mean…" continued Shikamaru, "remember the killing fields?" Shino bowed his head. Tenten grew uncomfortable. "Yeah…" the mercenary responded, "yeah… I remember." "We though the white zetsu were so easy to defeat… it was just a routine mission… some Cloud Chuunin, they had gotten lost… we were going to go help them…" began Shikamaru. "What we found, was, sixteen corpses, all belonging to an eighteen man Chuunin force." Shino swallowed. "We had brought thirty-something Cloud Chuunin with us, they knew they group, they were helping us track them… they were the first to go. White Zetsu dispatched of them in a matter of… minutes…" Shino retold the event. Tenten raised her head up, with a look of pride. "But I remember, a Shinobi who led us to… avenge their deaths…" she began. "The shinobi gave us all a brief strategy. The strategy inspired hope into the surviving shinobi, who were quivering on the floor a mere seconds ago," declared Shino. "I remember a shinobi, who told us to join him, as we attacked the enemy with everything we had…" Tenten reminisced with a gleam of hope in her eye, "I was there. I remember. I killed many White Zetsu with my Rising Twin Dragons technique." "I was there too," added Shino, "I defended many defenseless Shinobi against the White Zetsu with my Parasitic Destruction Insect technique. I remember being called to do this by the brave battle cry of an intelligent, though sometimes lazy, Jonin…" Shikamaru was shocked out of his drunken stupor. His eyes widened, and a bead a sweat rolled down his temple as he realized his friends had so much faith in him. A friendly, yet strong voice arose. Everyone recognized it. "That shinobi, was Shikamaru Nara, the nowadays detective of the Hidden Leaf." Said Temari confidently, as she slowly walked into the café.

"Temari! Hey!" the detective greeted the Suna Diplomat. "How have you been?" "Hello Temari," said Shino happily. "Pleasure to see you." said Tenten warmly as she reached over to shake her hand. Temari, flashing a warm smile, and relaxed, calm eyes, shook the bodyguards' hand. She gazed down upon Shikamaru in the same, friendly manner. "So, are these two trying to help you out of a rut?" she asked. "Yeah. And I think they've succeeded." Shikamaru smiled warmly. "I'm sorry I started drinking so much. I just wanted to drown out the memories of the war… and well… present life in Konoha. I guess I was so obsessed with the bad aspects of my past and present that I, well… forgot about some of the good aspects." The detective started crying softly. "I forgot I saved an entire platoon. I forgot that I'm avenging the downtrodden with my day-to-day work with you guys, Shino and Tenten. And I forgot… well… how lucky I am to have friends like you…" Temari patted his head. "It's okay." she said. Shikamaru wiped his tears with his arm and flashed a lively, ambitious smile. "Well guys, back to work!" he declared. Shino and Tenten were relieved. Temari's confident smile grew. "The life of a detective may be hard, but it has to be done! That's why I became a private investigator after the war, to put my brains to good use, and to fight the scum that thrives in this perverted village, ruined after the little shit became its hokage!" declared Shikamaru. "Shino! Thanks for all the help, you've been one hell of an assistant!" "I'm just glad I could help." Shino replied modestly. "And Tenten… Thanks for all the hard work. I couldn't have asked me for a better bodyguard. If I had a dollar everytime you saved my ass from a Yakuza hitman…" Tenten smiled, "well a girl has to find a job! Especially after the war. And anyway you were kind enough to hire me…" "Alright guys. I'm not touching a drop of rot-gut until we solve this case." Shikamaru cracked his knuckles in confidence. Temari patted Shikamaru's shoulder. "That's the man I know. Go out there, and prove to me, and this village, that you can save it!" Shikamaru nodded at her, "If it costs me my life, it's worth it if it's for Konoha!" The four walked out of the café. The sun had come up, replacing the luminescent moon. Shikamaru had defeated his demons. Next up was Konoha's seedy underbelly. He held no fear whatsoever.

THE END


End file.
